What Have I Got Myself Into?
by Kissmeslowly
Summary: “Whoa! So your telling me that we are going to have this…thing in our house?” Hermione had finally got her senses back. “Hermione!” “Mum, I will not have him here! He is awful and rude and selfish and…” “Still here you know” Draco waved a hand.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"HE WHAT?!?" That roar of his murderous voice sent the others shivering into a corner. It was never good when he was like this; his eyes ablaze with fury as the realisation came crashing down.

The hooded figure kneeling before the red eyed figure shook with fear. He was the messenger tonight and he knew what happened to messengers when they brought bad news to The Lord.

"M-Master…I assure you, we will do what we can in our power to find him. He is just a boy, he cant go that far" A foot collided with the side of his face and he flew backwards landing on the cold, hard floor in a heap. The red eyed figure seethed in anger.

"Don't be stupid you fools! He is smart, too smart for his own good. Just a boy you say? Well if he was _just _a boy, he wouldn't have vanished in the first place!" He took a deep breath and looked at the others who all stood against the walls; their faces hidden beneath their masks "FIND HIM! and when you do, bring him to me…alive"

He looked down at the figure in front of him, who was now wiping blood from his face "Ahh, Lucius. You know better than anyone else what he is capable of. you _will _find him, or else it will be you who will be in great, great trouble. And just for this, I will give you a little taste of whats to come if you fail…CRUCIO!" The hooded figures winced as they heard the faint scream that was now so far behind them.


	2. Hope you don’t mind if a ferret stays

**Chapter one: **Hope you don't mind if a ferret stays in your house

* * *

"Quickly Draco!" 

"I am! Relax!"

"RELAX?! You're in danger you idiotic child! Hurry up and grab your things" Draco ran around his room in the middle of the night stuffing things into a large bag. Snape, who had his wand out and was looking at the door let out a growl of frustration and flicked his wand sending all they needed into Dracos' bag.

Draco glared at him as he slung the bag over his shoulder and stepped towards the fireplace, quickly followed by Snape.

Stepping in, they heard what sounded like footsteps approaching. With an exchanged look of utter panic, Draco grabbed a handful of powder and whispered "Dumbledore's office" the flames engulfed them both as the door burst open.

Three hooded figures glanced around the room.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his glasses as Draco took a seat. Snape opted for standing; his dark eyes emotionless. "A brave choice you have made Draco. You have saved yourself from the dark clutches of Voldemort and now the information you hold, could help us with his fall" 

"It bloody well better" Draco sneered "I have been told to ask you about my living arrangements" he said flatly. Dumbledore's eyes glinted. They had the ability to shine even in the worst of times.

Malfoy looked worried for a moment. _This cant be good._ Dumbledore then looked at Snape who put his head down in obvious disapproval.

"A place Mr. Malfoy, where you will be safe. Probably because it is the most unlikely" _I DEFINATLY don't like the sound of that._ Malfoy Gulped hard.

"And where exactly is that professor?"

"You will be staying at Miss. Granger's house, Mr. Malfoy" _what did he just say? _

"WHAT!?" Malfoy shot to his feet. He looked as if someone had just slapped him with a fish "ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE!?"

"DRACO! Language!" Snape growled. But Draco was not paying attention, he was trying to control himself before he started to hyperventilate or pass out. Anywhere was better than living with bloody Granger.

_Why me? What did I do? Oh that's right, I chickened out in that task that was _"Going to give you great power…" _well, I didn't want to die, but I cant do it...I just cant!_

"Shall we get going?" Dumbledore smiled at Draco, Draco groaned in return. _This is going to be BAD!

* * *

_

_Knock, knock_

Hermione flew down the stairs, rushing past her parents in the living room.

"A little excited, darling?" her mother smiled and Hermione blushed. A week it had been into Summer break and she had already been catching up with all her friends. Cameron; who she had only become friends with last summer, had begun to hang around with her and her friends quite a bit. It was safe to say that there was obvious attraction and Hermione couldn't be happier. Just last night he had asked her out to the movies that weekend.

Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the door; peering in the mirror, she brushed down her hair with her fingers. Cameron had said that he might stop by tonight, so Hermione was all ready and looking pretty for him.

Hermione finally opened the door, but the smile was immediately wiped from her face as she took in the person before her.

"Oh. My. God!" Hermione almost shut the door, had it not been for Dumbledore standing next to the blond teen.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced Miss. Granger," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he stepped through the door; he glanced back at Draco who had not moved an inch. Hermione and Draco were currently in a glaring contest.

"I am not letting that ferret into my house" Hermione said without moving her eyes from the deliciously looking blond.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione's mother shook his hand and smiled, then she looked at Hermione who was Glaring at a rather unnaturally good-looking boy who was standing on the door step "And who is this young gentleman?" she smiled warmly in Malfoy's direction. He snapped his eyes away from Hermione's and pushed his way past to Dumbledore's side.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Mrs. Granger…I must speak with you and Mr. Granger and of course Hermione as well. It is rather urgent" Mrs. Granger nodded and led the two into the lounge.

Hermione closed the door in shock. _What the hell is…_that_ doing in my house!?. _She slammed the door shut and stormed into the living room. She took a seat close to her mother and continued to glare at Malfoy as he stood and took in the surroundings of the room.

"Mr and Mrs. Granger, I have a favour to ask that would defiantly give you all my gratitude. You see, Mr. Malfoy had recently…escaped from his home and is currently in great danger. Obviously you know about the order, although he has reluctantly agreed to join; even though he still did not wish to join after his escape, he needs to be protected for the time being. The Granger name first came to me. I knew this would be safe for Draco because he will not be expected to be here. I ask you if please, you could protect him until things sort themselves"

Hermione's mouth hit the floor. _Malfoy in the order? Malfoy staying here!?!?!? NO FUCKING WAY!_

"We would be happy to protect him Albus," Mr. Granger said. Dumbledore stood up and shook Mr. Granger's hand.

"Thank you so very much" Hermione sat frozen. What about the summer? What about Cameron? Now she had the bloody ferret. _This is so not happening!_

"Whoa! So your telling me that we are going to have this…thing in our house!?" Hermione had finally got her senses back.

"Hermione!"

"Mum, I will not have him here! He is awful and rude and selfish and…"

"Still here you know" Draco waved a hand.

"Hermione, could you please take Malfoy upstairs and set up the guest bedroom?" Her mother asked. Hermione shot a look at Malfoy who smirked in return.

"But…I"

"Hermione, now!" Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and jumped of the couch, heading towards the stairs. Malfoy was trailing behind her rather reluctantly.

"I cant believe this! stuck with a selfish rich, brat of a ferret! Un-fucking-believable! This is totally going to screw up my summer! He could have gone somewhere else but nooo…bloody fucking ferret, selfish…" Hermione had already walked into the guest bedroom and began to set everything up while continuing her ranting. She stopped though when she heard Malfoy chuckling behind her. She whipped around to see him in the doorway, with his bag on his shoulder.

"I have never heard words like that in all my unfortunate years of knowing you, Granger" Draco smirked as Hermione pulled out a blanket, she threw it down and stormed up to him.

"Lets get one thing straight," she poked him in the chest as she spoke "You are in _my _house and you will follow _our _rules and you _will_ listen and you will _not_ tease me and call me names…you will _not_ be an arse and you will _not_ hog the bathroom!" she continued to poke him harder.

"Ok," Draco stepped back and rubbed where she had poked him "That's going to bruise" Hermione turned around and finished up the bed.

"This will be your room, the bathroom is down the hall and the laundry is downstairs in the back. There is no one to serve you Malfoy, so you will be fending for yourself. I'd actually like to see that. You doing things without an elf...priceless" Hermione giggled as she walked out the door. Draco growled and slammed the door behind her. _Stupid good for nothing mudblood. I'm not going to do anything._

Draco dropped his bag and headed towards the open window. This was going to be hell, he didn't like this. He took a deep breath and hung his head. _What have I got myself into?_


	3. Man shopping

**Chapter two: **Man shopping

Hermione sat at the kitchen table the next morning playing with the food in her plate; she was defiantly not hungry, the ferret had made her lose her appetite. This had totally ruined everything. Why did he have to come and stay with her? Of all people?

"Hermione, you better eat. I need you to go out today" Hermione wasn't even paying attention. She drank her juice and pushed her plate away, heading to the stairs and to the bathroom.

Draco rubbed his eyes as he opened his bedroom door, he stepped out and was shocked fully awake now by an annoying (in his opinion) screech.

"Draco Malfoy! Put your bloody shirt on! You're in my house, for god sakes!"

"Granger, the sound of your voice in the morning is enough to give anyone a headache" He winced and covered his ears. Hermione slapped him on the arm and stormed into the bathroom, slamming it behind her.

Draco rubbed his arm and descended the stairs. He sat at the breakfast table and watched as Mrs. Granger ran around the kitchen preparing breakfast and making coffee.

She turned around with a glass of water in hand and jumped from the shock of Malfoy watching her from the table.

"Draco. What can I get you dear?" Draco stared at her, contemplating before answering.

"Uh, I have never actually tried muggle food before" she smiled at him brought him over a plate.

"This here is called scrambled eggs and this is toast" Malfoy picked up a fork began to move the eggs around on the plate. Mrs. Granger went over to the sink and began to clean. Draco took a deep breath ate some of the eggs. _not bad. At least I know I wont die now. _He ate some of the toast. Muggle food wasn't that bad at all.

* * *

Hermione slammed the door shut and turned the shower water on. She swallowed hard trying to get her heart beat back to normal. _Stupid Malfoy and his stupid toplessness. _After she was done taking a shower and getting dressed she came down the stairs and bounced into he kitchen. 

"Hey mum, you remember today I'm going out with Iana" Hermione went to the fridge and took out some more juice. She was totally ignoring the silently eating Malfoy. Maybe if she ignored him, he would disappear somehow.

"Not today Hermione. I need you to take Draco shopping for clothes. Albus made it clear that he needs to blend in, so while me and your father are at work take him and help him out" Hermione almost dropped her juice and Malfoy almost dropped his fork.

"What? Mum, common. He doesn't have to leave the house, he can stay here..."

"The bloody hell I'm not staying in this house all the time, Granger"

"Shut up ferret!"

"Hermione!" Hermione groaned and put the juice in the fridge.

"You know what, fine! I'll get the git clothes. But I swear Malfoy if you give me trouble…" she let the sentence hang in the air and stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. She was just about to close her door when she yelled "And hurry the bloody hell up, I'm not going to wait all day" Draco smirked and got up to take a shower.

* * *

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"Hi Iana, its me"

"Hey Hermione! So what time did you want to come over?" Hermione groaned

"I cant, I have…a family friend staying over and mum is forcing me to spend time with him"

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you soon hun, bye"

"Bye" Hermione reluctantly hung up the phone. She grabbed her blazer and bag; she headed over to Malfoy's door and knocked on it harsher than she should have.

"Hurry up Malfoy" she banged on it until the door was ripped open and Hermione had to stand back.

"Keep your knickers on Granger" Malfoy growled. He closed the door and made his way down the stairs. Hermione grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Malfoy followed her in fascination, he had never seen those things she was holding.

Hermione walked over to her car and beeped it open. She got in the drivers side and was just about to put her seat belt on when she saw Malfoy standing in front with a blank expression. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a car Malfoy, its not going to bite your arse" Hermione slammed her door shut and Malfoy got in the passenger seat.

"Right, put your seat belt on" Malfoy looked around the car trying to figure out what she was talking about. Again she rolled her eyes and reached over across him, pulled the seat belt and buckled him in. Draco stiffened and looked at her in disgust.

"Now , we are going to go get you some clothes. And you are going to listen to me, I don't want you bitching every five seconds"

"Ganger, I do not bitch; I am no girl"

"Could have fooled me" Hermione started the engine and backed out the drive way.

Malfoy was busy staring around the car, doing his best trying to ignore Hermione as much as he could. Suddenly his curiosity got the best of him and he reached forward and turned a button. Load music blasted trough the car startling both the teens. Malfoy covered his ears and started yelling loader than necessary.

"What the bloody hell is this crap? Turn it off!"

"Well maybe if you didn't touch things you don't know what they are Malfoy, it wouldn't happen" Hermione turned off the radio and turned back to him. she was curious. He was looking out the window now trying to ignore her.

"I would never have expected you of all people Malfoy to be joining the order. Why did you do it?" Malfoy snapped his head towards her, a sneer on his face.

"It's none of your damn business, Granger" he snapped

"Malfoy, I hardly call _you _in my house non of my business"

"Don't you ever shut up? I said it was none of your business, so leave me alone. Its bad enough that I have to now spend every bloody day seeing you" Hermione pursed her lips.

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever come across you know that? ugh, I cant believe this is happening. I hate you, never forget that and once you can, your out" She was in the parking lot now and found a spot.

"Don't worry, Mudblood. The feelings mutual" he opened the door and tried to get out, but the seat belt pulled him back, sending him into the seat. He growled in frustration and began to pull at the belt. Hermione who was trying hard not to laugh, finally reached over and pressed the button down. Malfoy got out of the car, slammed the door shut and started heading down the sidewalk.

"Your going the wrong bloody way ferret" Draco turned and found Hermione looking at him with her arms crossed. He began to walk towards her and knocked his shoulder with her as he past. Hermione shook her head and headed after him.

"Hey there, what can I help you with?" a blond girl asked as Hermione and Draco came into the store.

"We need to find him some clothes," she motioned to Malfoy, who was looking around the store with a blank expression. He turned to the sales assistant and smirked at her, she blushed and batted her eye lids; Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well we have plenty in season now…you have the most gorgeous eyes, has anyone ever told you that?" Hermione just about gagged as Malfoy shot the girl his most winning smile.

"I have been told that before, but never from a hottie like yourself" he said in a voice Hermione had never heard him use.

"Gag me," Hermione muttered under her breath. The girl led them to various items and placed them all into Hermione's hands as they went. The sales assistant and Malfoy were flirting like crazy, not paying attention to Hermione who was almost falling over with the pile of clothing that was building up.

"If you need any help with anything, just call me" she winked at Draco and he grinned. Hermione was not watching where she was going and bumped right into him sending all the clothes onto the floor.

"Good one, Mudblood," Hermione blew a piece of hair out of her face and glared at him.

"You should be carrying around your clothes Malfoy, not flirting with bimbos like that" she motioned to the girl who was now behind the counter adjusting her top. Malfoy smirked down and Hermione.

"Jealous?"

"As if! Now hurry the fuck up and try on these clothes, I don't have all bloody day"

After half an hour Malfoy had still not emerged from the stall, Hermione was starting to get quite annoyed and got up banging on the door.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Playing chess. What the hell do you think I'm doing? Trying to figure this stupid…piece or crap thing…" Malfoy was having a silent tantrum trying to work out how to do the zip and button on his pants.

He suddenly opened the door and stalked out only in the pants.

"How the hell do you work this stupid thing out?" Hermione sighed and stood up to help him when the bimbo rushed past almost knocking her over.

"I'll help you," she reached forward and ran her hands along the hem of his pants, touching his skin as she did up his pants. Hermione looked disgusted while Malfoy had a wicked grin on his face.

"Ok, I think he knows how to do up his pants now," but the bimbo completely ignored her.

"So, can I give you my number and you can call…" Hermione was getting really annoyed with the whole display; a evil grin spread across her face and she slid up to Draco's side. She placed one hand on his backside and ran her other hand down his chest. He stared down at her in shock and disgust; he was about to throw her off when she ran her hand to the top of his pants and addressed only him as if the blonde wasn't standing in front of them. She looked up at him through her eye lashes and spoke in a low voice that surprised even her.

"Draco, you better put your clothes back on right now or I might not be able to control myself. I'm getting rather…hot…just watching you standing here topless," she leaned up closer to his ear "I just want to throw you down and do wicked little things to your body" Malfoy's mouth dropped in shock at the words coming from her mouth. The girl standing in front of them pursed her lips, went red and turned away. When Hermione thought it was safe, she pulled herself away and began to laugh hysterically.

"That's not fucking funny, Granger. Don't you ever touch me or do anything like that again" he growled. He turned back around and slammed the stall door shut.

"Awww, poor wittle Malfoy is not going to get a lay now" she said through the door, giggling.

"Shut the fuck up. You're just jealous that I can get just about anyone and you cant even get the fucking Weasel" He snapped. Hermione glared hard at the door.

"You don't know what your talking about Malfoy, hurry up or I'll leave you behind" Draco smirked, he could tell that she was close to losing it.

* * *

"Its called ice-cream Malfoy its not going to kill you" 

"I don't like the look of it"

"Just try it"

"No"

"Try it!"

"NO!"

"You are so impossible"

Hermione held two cups of ice cream in her hands. One was peppermint and the other chocolate. Malfoy stood before her, his arms crossed against his chest. Being stubborn was one of his specialties.

"Malfoy, just try the friggin ice cream" she shoved the cup into his hands.

"I said no!"

"Malfoy, I swear I will shove it down your throat if you don't try it"

"Granger, if you dare even try to touch me, I will not be held responsible for the hacking of your hands"

"You know what? Fine! Its been one day and you're already driving me fucking crazy!" she stormed off towards the exit doors and did not look back. Malfoy stood there for a second and looked at the ice cream. In reality it didn't even look that bad. He took a big scoop full and ate it quickly.

"ARGH! My brain hurts," he held his hand to his forehead, wincing at the pain.


	4. Whole lotta buttering

"I'm never trusting you again with any of your stupid muggle food" Malfoy grumbled. Hermione sat on the couch with pizza and began to flick through the channels on the TV. Malfoy just sat on the couch furthest away from her, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well it was your own damn fault for eating it so fast. You're not supposed to do that with cold things"

"How the hell and I supposed to know that!? I have never tried it before" yesterdays shopping experience had not gone so well and after his brain freeze, Malfoy had sat complaining the entire night that his brain felt it was going to explode. Hermione simply rolled her eyes, brain freezes only lasted a few seconds…what a hypochondriac. Hermione sighed and without looking away from the TV thrusted the pizza box in his face.

"You want some?"

"No" his stomach grumbled, but he didn't want to try anymore of their food.

"Fine, you can starve then" they lapsed into silence for a little while before Malfoy's hunger got the best of him and he began to eat.

"What is this?"

"Its pizza Malfoy, it wont kill you…although sometimes I wish it would"

"Granger, that thing I had yesterday-"

"Ice cream,"

"Very nearly killed me!"

"You're such a drama queen. Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie" Malfoy looked at the screen, his expression blank. He was trying to comprehend how exactly the people got into the screen to move around like that.

"What are you watching?" he asked looking at the people dancing across the screen.

"It's a movie about dancing. These kids from broken homes, learning there is mo-"

"Dear Merlin, stop! How boring. I didn't want the whole friggin analysis. Isn't there something else on?"

"No! I like dancing and I want to watch this. Stop your whining "

"Granger, if I have to stay here for Merlin knows how long, I am going to have a say"

"Well, seeing as I hate you, you don't get a say"

"Granger, you are really starting to piss me off"

"What? And you're not?" she placed the empty box on the table and stormed off to the kitchen. Malfoy heard the sound of cupboards being slammed and the sounds of her rambling. Malfoy smirked knowing he got to her yet again. Just as he was about to reach over and grab the remote, Hermione stormed back into he room.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You have been here what? A couple of days? And you are driving me absolutely crazy. First it was by your mere presence, and now it's your constant complaining and not to mention you drank all my juice! Sometimes, I just want to…" she made a choking gesture with her hands and stormed once again into the kitchen. Malfoy sat on the couch blinking at the spot she just left. _That girl has serious issues_.

* * *

"So how are you with living here Draco?…Hermione, get off the phone and come to the table" Mr Granger shouted at Hermione who was in the lounge room.

"Shut up! No way, he really said that? Omg…ok so what should I do?" She walked into the dining room and stood behind her chair speaking in what Draco called 'Girly language'. He watched her as she spoke with her friend and couldn't help but show his disgust. "No seriously, if you say anything I will kill you. Oh! You are so bad…"

"Granger! Shut.Up! I'm trying to eat but you are making me lose my appetite" Hermione glared and him and flipped him off continuing to speak on the phone; she sat at the table.

"..yea this weekend. Uh huh. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you…" Mr Granger reached over and snatched the phone out of Hermione's hands and turned it off. "Dad!"

"Hermione that was extremely rude. We have a guest" he motioned towards Draco, who in turn mouthed 'rude' to Hermione.

"Guest my butt" Hermione mumbled "Mum, Iana wants to go on some trip thing soon"

"That's great dear, you can take Draco"

"NO! I'm not taking him"

"I think it would be lovely for Draco to get to know some of your friends" Draco could see the range building in Hermione. Well, if he was going to be shacked up here with her for Merlin knows how long, he vowed to do everything he could to annoy her. Let the games begin.

"Mrs Granger, I think it would be lovely. I would most certainly love to get to know her friends" Hermione looked at him as if he had gone crazy, but her parents looked as if he was some sort of saint.

"You are such a nice young gentlemen. See Hermione, I don't understand why you act badly towards Draco"

"Frankly, I don't either" He faked sighed and when Hermione's parents weren't looking, he sent Hermione a devilish smile. It immediately clicked what he was doing. Trying to butter her parents up just to annoy her. Malfoy then winked at her and continued.

"Mrs Granger I can assure you that I have done nothing to make your daughter dislike me so," just as Malfoy went to reach for a bread roll, Hermione kicked him hard under the table. He winced and quickly rubbed his shin.

"I know what you're doing you ferret and its not going to work" she whispered viciously.

"Hermione! Alright, I have had enough already. You are going to stop this nonsense now, I mean it" Mr Granger scolded Hermione with a voice she had never heard. It scared her in a way. Her father was never like this with her.

"Im not going to be civil to this prat. I Don't care what you say and im not going to be stuck with him any longer"**…**

"Move in you two" Hermione was practically shoved into the back seat of the car.

"Why me?" she whispered to herself.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any weider," Hermione shot Malfoy a glare and then looked back outside her window. There was a carnival tonight and she really just wanted to go hang out with her friends there and go on her date, but her dad had made a point of all of them going and had forced Hermione to cancel her date until a "More convenient time".

The car was suddenly a little too small to Hermione's liking. Malfoy scooted into the car, sitting almost as close as possible to Hermione without actually sitting on her.

"Move over. Look, you have room so shove" Hermione tried without touching him to move him back over to his seat. But Malfoy seemed Adamite about sitting right there. This was all part of his plan. He hated her. Lets get that straight, but being stuck with her, his boredom was beginning to get the best of him. It had been a week and all they did was argue. Mainly to the fact that Draco had made it his mission to annoy her as much as he could. On one night, he had crept into her room and covered her hand in shaving cream, he had some string and he began to run it on her face. Hermione had groaned and slapped herself in the face. She screamed bloody murder and chased him around the house until her parents woke up and restrained her from trying to kill him.

Another time, Hermione sat on the couch reading. She began to feel uncomftorable and when she looked over her shoulder, she screamed and fell off the couch. Malfoy who had been reading over her shoulder, was in hysterics. So now, she sat in the back seat of her parents car with Malfoy, waiting for them to finish getting ready.

"Malfoy, please stop breathing on me!" Hermione shrugged away but he only moved closer. "Malfoy stop! I know what you are trying to do. So shove off and leave me the hell alone! haven't you heard of personal space?" she was still looking out the widow using her arm to push him away.

"I have to do something to kill my boredom…and what is more entertaining my little mudblood is that you are right here for me to kill it. I happen to find so much pleasure in watching you squirm"

"First of all, I'm not your mudblood and second PISS.OFF!" she turned around to face him and found just exactly how close he was to her. She could make out every detail on his face. His light blue eyes seemed to be looking right through her. It was as if she stopped breathing for a moment. It hit like lightening. She suddenly blushed and looked away quickly, just missing the wicked smile that spread across his face.

_What was that?_ Her mind wracked her brain trying to comprehend. Hate was not even a strong enough word for what she felt towards him. But she blushed…blushed! Why? She was lost in her thoughts when Malfoy moved back over to his side of the car and her parents stepped out of the house.

"Alright now, no arguments please. Draco this should be a treat for you, it's a carnival. I'm sure you will have plenty of fun"

"Woo hoo" Hermione said sarcastically.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: The carnival 


	5. Carnival

The lights sparkled into the night; the music and noises of such a place flew through the air. A sense of warmth filled Hermione as she took in the atmosphere. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy surrounded her. She always did love carnivals ever since she was a small child. Her father had first taken her when she was eight years old and she can still remember her first ride on the ferris wheel.

"I want you to stick together. Draco I am counting on you to look after Hermione. I don't want her getting lost"

"Dad, I'm not a child and I don't need _him _protecting me" Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"That's what you said that one time and we couldn't find you for three hours"

"I was eight!" she huffed and glared at Malfoy behind her.

"That is besides the point. Draco here looks perfectly capable of looking out for you…and don't look at me that way. I'll call you when we are ready to go home"

"Dad, I think I will come home later myself. Malfoy Is here so he can protect me from the big bad world" she rolled her eyes and walked off with Malfoy reluctantly trailing behind her.

Hermione was lost in awe of the carnival, she didn't even hear her name until Malfoy jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt you git" Malfoy only smirked.

"Hermione!" Hermione spun around and saw Iana making her way towards her. She ran up and hugged her "What are you doing here? Cameron said that you cancelled on him for the date. Why did you do that?" Iana was a very pretty girl in every males opinion. Well, who wouldn't with her long dark hair and striking blue eyes?

Hermione simply pointed over at Malfoy who was looking around at all the people. His expression was blank as he came back to look at Hermione. The night was walm, with a light breeze; Hermione shuddered slightly and crossed her arms.

"Ohhhh" Iana took in the sight of Malfoy and locked eyes with him. He Immediately flashed his most dashing smile before looking at a man with an oversized toy bear. "Is THAT the family friend? What's his name?" she asked as she twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers. For some reason this angered Hermione slightly.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's a real git and I hate him" Hermione sighed and looked over at him. He was now walking towards them and stood next to Hermione.

"I really love how you introduce me Granger...Hello there, I'm Draco" he took Iana's hand and kissed it gently. Iana blushed and bit her lip.

"I'm Iana. Hermione never told me she had such a charming friend" Hermione coughed at that.

"Friend? Hardly. His parents are friends with mine. I have nothing to do with him" Hermione shot Malfoy a glare and then looked back at Iana who was looking him up and down.

"How long will you be staying Draco?" she was basically mind raping him. Draco glanced over at Hermione from the corner of his eye and noted that her lips were pursed and her eyes where ablaze.

"Oh, I'm not sure actually. Might be a while" Iana seemed to glow at this.

"That's really good. I would love to show you around abit if you would like. This is a small town and you can tell you're a big city boy. I'll be happy to show you" Iana flicked her hair and set her dazzling eyes on him. Malfoy felt Hermione stiffen slightly beside him and he grinned.

"I'd like that. God knows Granger is never going to"

"No, I would rather you stayed locked in your room where I don't have to look at your face" Hermione shot and stalked off into the crowd.

"Hey Granger!" Malfoy called but she didn't stop. He sighed heavily and turned back the girl that was clearly eyeing his crotch. He rolled his eyes and coughed.

"Hmm?" Iana looked back up at him and smiled.

"I got to find Granger, don't want her getting eaten by something now" He began to walk off when Iana grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry about her. I said I would show you around"

"Maybe another time. I think her parents would kick me out if she got hurt or something" He pulled himself away and set off through the busy carnival. Why was he even looking for her?

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? I was under strict orders to _protect _you" 

"Please. Don't give me that crap. You wouldn't willingly want to protect me even if your life depended on it" Hermione pushed past him with her cotton candy in hand; heading towards the ferris wheel.

"Look, I don't want to be here dealing with you right now and you are sure as hell making my life worse. It's bad enough that I have to bloody see you every day"

"How the hell do you think I feel!?" Hermione spun around, causing Malfoy to take a step back. "You just _had _to join the order and _had _to come into my home! Why not someone else's? I hate you more than anything and I am sure you feel the exact same way. I have to wake up every morning to see you in my kitchen and for the first time I never actually want to be home. You have ruined everything! So don't give me this shit that just because my parents have told you to look after me you can follow me around just so you can annoy the hell out of me. I know that you are trying to get on their good side. Oh yea, don't give me that innocent look. I'm not stupid. So leave me the hell alone" she turned around fiercely and came to the ferris wheel.

"Ticket darlin', only a ticket" Hermione handed the man a ticket and climbed on. She was furious. Maybe this would calm her down a little bit. Her dad, every year since she was six years old took her on the ferris wheel; it brought her some familiarity and peace. She was startled out of her musing and snapped her head to the left when Malfoy sat roughly into the seat next to her. He glared at her long and hard while pulling the bar roughly against them.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing? Get off!"

"You need to listen to me now you filthy mudblood" Hermione's mouth dropped. She pushed against the bar, but Malfoy held it tight against him.

"Malfoy so help me, I will push you off when we are at the top" she pushed against the bar again, but Malfoy pulled it back roughly.

"I'd like to see you try" He was glaring at her furiously. The ride began to move and Hermione scooted as far away from him as possible. The hair whipping around her face, from the nights air warm. The ride stopped again to let more passengers in; Hermione would not look at Malfoy, she refused to.

"Lets get one thing straight here Granger"

"Do not talk to me" she said. This only aggravated him more.

"You think that I enjoy being in your company? Frankly I would rather be boiled alive. You are the most annoying person with the most annoying habits I have ever met. I did want to join the order believe it or not. I don't want to be with you any longer and if I had a say in where I could go it would most certainly not be here with you. Merlin you drive me crazy! Have you even sat down and properly looked at yourself? You would see what I do…a nosy, annoying mudblood" Hermione was so angry by now she was ready to throw him over.

"How dare you! How dare you insult me like that! You are no angel Malfoy. People are blinded by your blond hair and blue eyes. You wanna know what my parents said to me the first night you came? 'oh, he seems so sweet and innocent…wouldn't hurt a fly…' innocent my arse, If I had told them half the stuff you have done to me, they would have sent you packing"

"Then why didn't you? If you didn't want me in your house? Why not kick me out? Huh!?"

"Because Dumbledore asked! I wasn't going to let him down no matter how much I loath you. You think you are so high and mighty, well let me burst you ego-driven bubble. You are nothing but a coward!"

"COWARD! If I was a coward I would have stayed with my father! How dare you! You don't know me so don't act like you do"

"You don't know me either! You make assumptions on what you have only seen; calling me a mudblood and whatnot. You know nothing! So don't you dare sit here and tell me that I act like I know you. I don't want to know you! It's a sin to know you! I cant even look at you without feeling dirty. I hate you more than words can express" Malfoy was so angry right now and strangely, slightly hurt at her last words. He couldn't even think at the moment, couldn't even speak; the anger he felt beyond anything he ever felt before.

The ride came down until Hermione and Malfoy were back on the ground the man operating the ferris wheel didn't even get the chance to reach them, as Malfoy had pushed the bar away violently and stormed off through the crowd. Hermione sat there watching him go.

* * *

An hour or so later Hermione really wanted to get home. She was tired of walking alone around the carnival, her head kept going back to the fight on one of her favourite rides. Well that was tainted now. She was beginning to become frustrated. Malfoy was supposed to be with her so they could get home. 

"Malfoy!" Hermione called. She struggled getting through the crowd, looking everywhere she could. Another hour passed and Hermione's frustration turned to worry. She began to sweat slightly looking around frantically. _This is not happening, this is not happening _She told herself. She reached the outskirts of the carnival looking out into the dark. The nearest thing there was the beach. She could hear the sounds of the waves crashing down onto the shore. Hermione sighed and headed down towards the beach. She came to the edge where the grass met the sand and stood for a moment looking around to see if he was actually there. The only thing she could see was the outline of trees and the dark blue of the water infront.

"Hey there pretty little thing" Hermione jumped at the sound of a deep, rough voice. Her heart beat pounding tenfold as she turned quickly to face the voice "what's a fine little thing like you doing alone out here?"

"Ummm, I, leave me alone please" she said pathetically. She stood firm with her legs apart ready for attack if needed but she was shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong baby? Did I frighten you" the unknown male grinned at her and stepped slightly forward.

"P-please leave me alone. I-I will scream!" he chuckled and took another step.

"Baby, scream all you like. No one will hear, they are all the way over there" he made a move to touch her but Hermione recoiled and fell onto the ground. He chuckled again and bent down. "Common, don't be frightened" he grinned evilly.

"Don't you bloody move an inch you fucking piece of trash" Hermione sighed in relief. Even after their heated argument, she was never more happy than to hear his voice. Her heart beat slowed a bit. The man above her stood to full height and turned to face Malfoy.

"And what are going to do nancy boy? Kill me with beauty tips?" he laughed at his own joke. Malfoy suddenly laughed too, a mocking laugh before his fist came up, hard under the mans jaw. Hermione scrambled away as the man fell backwards in a heap. Malfoy then came over to the man, swung his leg back and kicked him in the ribs. The mans grunt was painful and Malfoy did it again.

"She is fucking seventeen you sick fuck!" Malfoy kicked the man one more time and then stopped. The man seemed to be passed out. Malfoy stood up to full height and glared at Hermione, who now stood and stared at him. She didn't know what to think.

Malfoy took one more look at the man and shoved past Hermione.

"Don't say a word" he warned as she trailed behind him.

"Malfoy," she said after a while. She followed him back into the carnival. "Malfoy, I want to go home" he suddenly rounded on her.

"Do you have _any _idea what could have happened if I didn't come along? Do you!?" there were now standing where the entrance was. Malfoy seemed to have completely lost it.

"You where the one that left me!" she counted. She poked him in the chest.

"Don't fucking touch me! I just saved your worthless life! And I have no fucking idea why! So don't you bloody talk to me mudblood! Be glad I got there when I did because Merlin knows what could have happened to you!" he turned again and headed off down the path and into a quiet street.

"You didn't have to save me! I'm not a child! I could have handled it myself! I don't need y-" he spun around fast, his body coming close to her as he spoke. Hermione gasped at the sudden movement.

"Handled yourself! That bastard was going to rape you! And you say you could have handled it yourself? What the hell is wrong with you? Too much fucking Gryffindor pride has misjudged your brain. I could have done nothing, I could have just walked away. But I didn't! for once in you're miserable existence, be glad that I was there" he turned around again and headed down the street. Hermione was losing it, coming to grips with what happened, what nearly did happen and her anger towards Malfoy was getting to her. Warm tears began to pour down her face.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOU EVER! SO DON'T FOR ONE MINUTE THINK THAT YOU CAN INTERFERE IN MY LIFE! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" he hadn't even turned around, this annoyed her immensely. She stalked up to him and pushed him hard in the back, sending him stumbling forward a few steps. He whipped around, only to be pushed again. "I.DON'T.NEED.YOUR.HELP!-" She pushed him again. He fell back against a fence. Seething was not even what he could describe as his anger. "EVER! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW YOUR NAME! I HATE YOU!" she pushed him again and again. Why he was letting her do this was beyond him. Her tears heavy as she hit him hard. Malfoy snapped. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I DO ONE THING AND YOU GO MENTAL! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I LET IT HAPPEN? TELL ME!"

"Why didn't you huh? Little miss mudblood finally getting what she deserves" she put her arms through his and pushed him back again. "You hate me! You're Draco Malfoy! Cold bastard Extraordinaire! you would never help a mudblood!" he came forward again to grab her shoulders but she pushed him back. "Don't touch me! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she repeated over and over, crying harder. Malfoy was at a loss. He came forward again and tried to grab her by the shoulders, she tried pushing away again but he wouldn't let her. "Let go! Let go! Don't touch me!" but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed her face and pushed the hair away from her face. She kept struggling, her tears soaking her cheeks. Her lips red and swollen, eyes slightly puffy. She tried to keep a cry in but it struggled to escape.

He looked straight into her eyes. And she stopped. The tight hold he had on her now would not let her look anywhere else. It hit him then, she was petrified about what _could _have happened. Her words from earlier of course made him believe that he had doe the wrong thing. She was petrified because what could have happened…and she was petrified of something else.

He held her face in his hands, her hands griping tightly at his wrists. He loathed this girl, but he couldn't look away form her crying face.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly. It was a question regarding his actions as of recent. He swallowed hard before opening his mouth.

"I don't know" he whispered. She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, feeling the warmth radiate from him. She replayed their fights and the incident at the beach. He hated her, so why would he help her? Why would he go out of his way to annoy her so much? Why would she be annoyed that Iana was hitting on him? It was confusing and sickening. She felt sick, something was off and she didn't like it.

She sniffed slightly and looked back up at him. He still held her to him, he ran his hand up and pushed her hair back again. This action shocked her back and she jerked back from his touch. He let go of her and brought his hands down to his sides.

"I want to go home" she sniffed. She turned without a second word and crossed her arms across herself, feeling the chill run through her.

* * *

"Hermione! Draco, you had us both so worried! Do you know how late it is?" 

"It's alright mum, just having a good time you know" Hermione looked back to see Malfoy walk past her silently and walk up the stairs.

"Darling, you look a fright? What happened" Her mother tried reaching for her face like Malfoy had, but she found herself recoiling from her touch. She didn't want anothers hands on her face. She could still feel the warmth of his hands.

"Nothing, just fell down and hurt myself. I'm really tired. I'm going to bed" without another word she ascended the stairs.

Malfoy lay in bed, his hands covering his eyes. Three words came to his head _What The Hell?

* * *

_

**Something is a happeneing. i figured i would put something in the chappie to get it moving along a bit more. gives you somthing to think about. well, hope you like it. not as funny as other chapters, but gives more base. this is where they are starting to realise some sort of attraction is there. **

**if anyone is confused as to why she is freaking out, it is because when he saved her, she felt something strong within her. and its confusing her. she is frustrated with herself and Malfoy helping...did not help really. so Hermione being who she is...she FREAKS!**

**hope you like...ok...off to write next chappie!**


	6. Ew, Sand in your knickers

"I swear If you don't get your butt down here now I will come up there and pull you out of your room, with or without your hair done" Hermione was screaming from the bottom of the stairs. It was three weeks later and both had forgotten what had happened after the carnival, but things were slightly tense. Things were changing.

It was now the last warm day they would be having, seeing as winter was just around the corner, and she had organised with a few friends to go to the beach. The days were often still a little warm and the nights were cold. Another reminder that Christmas was approaching.

Malfoy came out of his room and took his sweet time coming down the stairs.

"You'd like that now wouldn't you Granger? You just want to see if I wear boxers or not" he smirked as he pushed past her towards the door. Hermione made a disgusted face.

"Please. As if I would want to know what underwear you have on" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag by the door. Hermione headed out the door and locked it. As she turned around, she found Malfoy already seated in the passenger seat waiting for her when she neared the car however, Malfoy leaned over in his seat and began to press the horn.

"MALFOY! Don't do that!" Hermione ripped the door open and pushed his hand away.

"Bout bloody time. I could feel myself getting old" Hermione looked and him.

"You are such an idiot you know?" Malfoy smiled and placed a hand over his heart.

"Aw, how your words sweep me off my feet" he fluttered his eyelashes and Hermione actually couldn't help but smile slightly. She started the engine and backed out the driveway.

"So why exactly am I wearing these ridiculous shorts?" he asked Hermione a little while later.

"I told you already. I was going to the beach but of course my parents forced you to come. They are swimming shorts"

"I think you put me in these so you can get a perve at my sexy legs" Hermione actually laughed at that.

'Oh yes Malfoy, your sexy legs" Hermione said sarcastically and shook her head.

"I knew you wanted me" he said as he looked out the window.

"Please. You are so delusional" Hermione turned down a street. The air was quite warm and she was trying to soak it up as much as she could. She was too lost in her own musings that she didn't even notice Malfoy staring at her. She was wearing, apart form her bathers, a white tank top and a small pair of yellow shorts. Malfoy was leaning on his hand which was up against the door and was silently looking her up and down. He took in a sharp breath and looked away.

Hermione had finally came to the parking lot and began looking for a spot.

"There's one. Hurry up I need to pee" Malfoy held his hands over himself and began to wriggle in the seat.

"Calm down. And no, that is a disabled parking spot. I cant go there" Malfoy began to whine and bop his legs up and down.

"There! For the love of Merlin park the car I need to go!" Hermione shook her head, he was such a child sometimes. She smirked to herself and deliberately drove past the empty space. "What did you do that for? I swear I will make it my mission to drown you" Hermione shot him a glare.

"How am I not surprised at that? You probably had planned it from this morning". Five minutes later, Malfoy was on the verge of jumping out of the moving car.

"THERE! For Merlins…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because the minute Hermione turned into the empty parking spot, Malfoy opened the door; oblivious to Hermione's yells of protest and took off down the path.

Hermione was busy unpacking the boot and mumbling to herself. She was furious that he had done that. He could have been injured. _Why would I care if he got hurt anyway?_

"I still will never get used to you swearing Granger," Hermione looked up to see Malfoy leaning against the car. She turned back to the task at hand and closed the boot walking off with Malfoy in toe.

"Granger, where are we going?" Hermione didn't answer him, she just kept on walking. "hello? talk to me, I hate being ignored. Granger, Granger! Look, a naked man with a copy of Hogwarts A. History" he sped up to her, and turned around walking backwards infront of Hermione trying to get her attention. She just looked the other way, making her way down to the beach. "No matter how much I hate you Granger, I still expect some form of attention from you. If you're ignoring me I cant annoy you" he was walking backwards and nearly tripped over the curb as they moved onto the grass and down to the sand.

Hermione tried to look anywhere but at him. He was wearing his shorts that came down to his knees and a tight fitted t-shirt. He was trying everything to try and get a rise out of her and she was trying so hard not to laugh. Malfoy turned around and instead of walking infront of her, began to walk as close to her as possible. Hermione began to feel a little awkward. He was such an annoying git. At one stage, as they neared a bush, she pushed her with his hip and she went flying. Of course Malfoy found this utterly hilarious and dodged the bag tat came swinging at his head.

A couple minutes later, a bag slipped off Hermione's shoulder and onto the ground. She sighed and reached down to pick it up. Standing back up again, she turned around to see if Malfoy was still with her.

"MALFOY!" her scream startled him. He jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" she had her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I was-"

"Looking at my backside?"

"No," Malfoy scoffed. Hermione raised her eyes brows and tapped her foot.

"Really? So what then exactly?" Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Get over yourself" Malfoy shoved past her and continued to walk. Hermione's mouth dropped. She turned and hurried after him.

"Excuse me?" she hurried, struggling with the bags to keep up with his strides. "This coming from Draco Malfoy? Mister I-spend-three-hours-infront-to-of-the-mirror-to-pefect-my-hair-and-stroke-my-enormous-ego? What a classic"

"Granger. You are so full of yourself. Thinking everyone likes you. And besides, I'm not the one running around in little shorts begging for it"

"What!?" she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You heard me. Now get your hand off me"

"No! Tell me" he clenched his jaw.

"Granger," he warned through clenched teeth "Get your hand off me" he ripped his arm out of her grasp and continued down onto the sand.

Hermione stood there for a minute trying to work out what had just happened. She was confused beyond belief. _What a weirdo. _

Malfoy stormed off trying to straighten out his thoughts. When she had bent over to collect the bag, he couldn't help it. He was male after all. But it was different, he wanted to touch her for some strange reason and when she had grabbed his arm, it had sent something through him and he had freaked.

"Hey guys" Iana bounced up to Hermione and Draco as they came down on the beach. She was wearing just her bikini. "Hey Draco" she slid up to his side and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Hey." he grabbed her hand and headed down the beach leaving Hermione struggling with the bags. A sudden wave of anger and jealousy shot through Hermione as she watched the display. It wasn't a secret that right after the carnival, Iana and Draco had been flirting furiously and had the occasional hook up. They were nothing but that. As far as Draco was concerned, Iana was just an easy lay. He used her as a decoy for this twisted thing with Hermione. If it was a thing at all.

"Son of a bitch" Hermione mumbled to herself as she placed all the bags with her friends ones.

"Hey Hermione"

"Hi Sara" Hermione layed out her towel and sat down on it.

"How is it going with Draco?" Sara spread sunscreen on herself as she spoke. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He is a git as usual. I swear I am this close to smothering him in his sleep" she looked over at Malfoy who was standing with Iana. He reached back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Hermione's breath caught at the sight of his back muscles flexing. Shaking her head she began to try and distract herself by talking to Sara.

"Draco, lets go into the water. I have something special for you" Iana reached up and licked his ear-lobe softly and began to run off down the sand.

"I'll be with you in a minute" he gave her a cheeky smile and turned around. Sometimes Iana actually reminded him of Pansy. She got on his nerves. He turned around to put his t-shirt away, but his eyes caught something else.

Hermione stood up and pulled her tank top over her head and then unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down. He caught his breath. He turned around quickly and ran off into the water.

An hour later, after abit of sunbaking, Hermione decided to head off into the water.

"Hermione! Over here!" Sara called. She looked up and saw her waving from the water. She was up to waist deep with Iana, Draco, Jessica, Brain, Matt, Brea, Lara and Jamie. "We're playing volleyball" Hermione stepped into the water and came over to them.

"Alrighty, now that everyone is here, we are going to split into two teams.

One team will be…Matt, Jessica, Lara, Draco, Iana. And the other is me, Hermione, Brian, Brea and Jamie.

The side of the beach they were on, had a net already set up over the water, so the teams split up on either side. Hermione pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked up to find Malfoy directly opposite her on the other side if the net.

"Right Malfoy, prepare to go down" she mumbled to herself. She was passed the ball and crouched down in the water. She jumped up and out, throwing the ball up in the air and hitting it over the net.

"Go Iana" screamed Matt. She jumped out and hit the ball towards Brea and she flew forward and hit it into the net.

The game went on for a while. Draco's team was one point behind and it was becoming vicious. Malfoy crouched down and jumped up hitting the ball directly at Hermione, narrowly missing her head.

"FOUL! Foul!" Screamed Brian

"What the hell was that Malfoy! You stupid git!" screamed Hermione

"Don't call me a git you bitch! That was a good shot!"

"Good shot! You nearly hit me in the head!" Malfoy smiled.

"Good" he smirked. Hermione was furious. All through the game he had been trying to hit her with the ball at whatever chance he got.

"Right!" she had lost it. As fast as she could get through the water, she ripped the net up and came over to Malfoy who had been slowly swimming backwards, and smiling. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to hurt me?" he still kept smiling at her and moving slowly away. Hermione was getting frustrated. She lunged forward trying to grab him. "Stand still!" she shrieked. Malfoy chuckled.

"And why would I do that?" Hermione was flushed in the cheeks. She lunged forward again and Malfoy kept floating backwards. His eyes never leaving her, she was beyond frustrated by now.

"Malfoy! Just you wait till we get home, I swear you wont know what hit you!" Malfoy couldn't stop grinning. He was enjoying this way too much.

Looking over her head, Malfoy noticed that everyone had gotten out of the water and started packing up their things to get lunch. He was interrupted though when he was suddenly pushed under the water.

He came up gasping for air. Hermione smiled sweetly and pushed him under again. Malfoy came up quickly and grabbed Hermione by the waist, picking her up out of the water and threw her backwards. Hermione screamed as she hit the water; she gasped for air and lunged forward grabbing Malfoy by the shoulders and pushing him backwards.

"You are so annoying! Do you live to piss me off?" she pushed his head under the water. He grabbed her arms and came up pushing her back.

"Don't think you are that special Mudblood. I would never waste my time on you" Hermione pushed him in the chest and he pushed her right back.

"OOH! STOP IT! GOD I CANT STAND YOU!"

"WELL THE FEELING IS FUCKING MUTUAL" they continued like this. One pushing the other under the water as if trying to see which would drown first.

Suddenly Malfoy grabbed Hermione and began to shake her.

"Calm the fuck down, you need serious help"

"The only one who needs help here Malfoy is you. Now fucking let go of me!"

"No! not until you calm down. And stop trying to drown me" Hermione struggled for a moment but stopped when Malfoy stopped shaking her and held her tighter They were breathing hard; she looked up at him. She could see the water droplets falling from his face. His hair was a wet mess and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Will you calm down now? I know you hate me but for Merlins sake" Hermione couldn't look away from him. The contact had sent something through her that she didn't understand.

Before she realised what she was doing, she put her arms on his shoulders and brought him close to her. Malfoy was bearly aware of him floating towards her. He was too wrapped up in staring at her. Hermione felt her skin under the water come into contact with his; she took in a silent breath and slid her hands up behind his neck and ran them through his hair. Her eyes was searching his face; his eyes were doing the same.

A million different things were going through their minds. They were both entranced, annoyed, frustrated, breathless…many different words could describe what was going on right now.

Malfoy, who had placed his hands on her wrists when she put them around his neck, slid them down to her shoulders and to the sides of her waist. He held her, not moving. Hermione licked her lips and began to lean forward. Malfoy looked down to her lips and looked back up. Hermione began to close her eyes as she moved towards him; he blinked a few times leaning in…

_Splash_

Hermione was startled by the sudden splash of water. She jumped back from Malfoy as far as she could in the water.

"Jake! What did I say about throwing that ball around?...I am so sorry" a Man said to Hermione. Hermione looked shaken but replied anyway.

"It's, It's ok. Kids are kids" She couldn't even look at Malfoy. She got out of the water as fast as she could.

The drive home was pure torture. Hermione and Draco would not even look at each other let alone exchange words. The shock of what almost happened still hadn't set in properly. Hermione felt as though she were floating.

She parked the car in the drive way and Malfoy shot out and into the house. Hermione trudged up to her room with her bags and dropped everything on the floor. She closed the door, standing there staring off into nothing. She ran a hand over her face and whispered to herself.

"Oh Hermione, What are you doing?" she was startled when her mother called up to her.

"Hermione. Darling! There is an envelope from Albus" Hermione's mind of Malfoy was immediately wiped clean for that moment. She opened her door and ran down the stairs.

"What is it? Is it bad?" she looked from her dad to her mum. She refused to look at Malfoy.

"What does it say?" Malfoy asked from the couch. Hermione's father walked over to him and handed over the envelope.

"It's addressed to you" without hesitation, he ripped open the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I sincerely hope all is going well at the Granger house. News now is that your father is becoming increasingly frustrated with your disappearance. You still must be careful Draco, he must not find you. As long as you are with the Grangers' you are safe. Your mother is safe and well. Your father will not harm her._

_I hope there is no arguments with Miss. Granger and I shall see you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Draco handed the letter to Hermione's father and headed towards the kitchen.

"How was the beach dears?" asked her mother. Malfoy froze and turned around. Hermione's heart dropped and her mouth went dry. She licked her lips.

"It was good. You know the usual, sand and water" Hermione smiled and turned to go up the stairs. Her dad who finished putting the letter away in a draw turned around and clasped his hands together.

"So, get changed, we are going out for dinner." He said beaming.


	7. Ahhhhh, remember footsies?

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she stood out of the car. It was a chilly night and she could feel the cold through her jacket. Her head was still a giant mess. It had finally hit when she was in the shower and chucked a silent tantrum. What was going on with her? She came to the simple conclusion that she was crazy. What was it about this boy? Yes he was good looking and she would allow herself that. But was it normal to blush every time she saw him? or feel her stomach erupt in a fire that was foreign to her? She was frustrated beyond belief. It seemed like only yesturday they were really hating each other. _Oh wait, that was yesturday. _In fact, it had been over a month. When had she developed this…thing? She couldn't understand it for the life of her. There was something about him, something that made her mind spin. She had no clue what that something was. And she hated herself. Malfoy? It didn't make any sense to her. Malfoy? Of all people! She thought that maybe him being in her house under such close proximity was doing this to her.

"Common darling," Hermione's mother gave her a smile and caught up with her husband, taking his hand. Hermione was stuck lugging behind with Malfoy at her side. She hugged herself tighter feeling the slight tension and unease and they headed up the street.

It was a busy night on the popular street. This one in particular filled with pubs, clubs, cafes, and restaurants. The night-life was pumping, the streets busy at the hour. It was terribly difficult to walk through the crowd that covered the street.

Hermione struggled to push her way through. She was knocked around easily and was often found to be nearly tripped over. She was getting frustrated. She tried pushing past a man and realised that she had lost her parents and Malfoy. _Oh great! Just what I need. _

"Mum! Dad!" She called pushing her way through. She looked around and only saw faces of strangers. "MUM!" she called again. She reached out into the crowd, about to push through, when she felt a hand clasp hers and pull her forward. Hermione came through and looked up to thank whoever it was that helped her. She took in a sharp breath. Without a word, Malfoy clasped his hand tightly around hers and pushed through the busy crowd. An explosion shot through them at the contact. He held tighter as he weaved around the passing strangers. Hermione was breathing heavily. And it was not from the cold or pushing through the crowd…it was because of him. a flush overtook her, she could feel the warmth of his hand.

"Here we are" Her father declared as they came through. Immediately they dropped hands and stood away from each other.

xxxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxx

"Hello there, table for four?" the young lady greeted them as they entered the small restaurant.

"Yes…"

"This way" she took four menus and led them to their table. It was a small cosy set up near the back wall in the dimly lit room. There were candles on the tables and soft music in the background.

Hermione went to take a seat by her mother but her father interrupted and told her to sit with Draco. Hermione groaned and walked past Draco, who was already in his seat, and flopped down ungracefully.

"My, what finesse you have Granger" Hermione glared at him and snatched up her handkerchief, placing it on her lap.

"Shut up. I have finesse, I have more finesse than your ass ever will" Malfoy gave a small snort of laughter.

"Oh yes, because you come from such high society. You have no class what so ever" Hermione scoffed.

"And you sure are just radiating class Malfoy," she crossed her arms "You put the ass in class" she flipped her hair and turned to face the wall. Malfoy tried to suppress the grin that shot across his face, but couldn't. What a ridiculous comeback.

Hermione scooted over closer to the wall and turned away from him. Her parents were in the middle of deep conversation which only left Malfoy and herself.

Hermione soon began to feel uncomftorable. She could feel Malfoy staring at her. And right she was; Malfoy had his arm up on the table as he watched her…of course to annoy her. But had she noticed the look he was giving her it would have turned her stomach inside out. Malfoy didn't even realise it, he just watched how utterly cute she was when she was annoyed at him.

"Malfoy stop it. You are going to ruin my appetite" Hermione reached for some water and began to shake as she poured it in her glass. She hated being watched, it made her nervous. Malfoy saw her shaking and smirked to himself. He rested his chin on his hand and bit his finger as he watched her drink. Hermione put the glass down and turned to glare at him.

"Would you stop? It's highly irritating" Malfoy continued biting his finger.

"Sorry…but cant" he grinned, one that made you wonder what exactly he was thinking. Hermione felt herself blush. _Damn him for looking so, so…delectable. _For some reason, the strangest urge to just jump him washed over Hermione and him looking at her like that was not helping. She leaned in a bit towards him.

"Would you stop" she whispered harshly. Malfoy still bit his finger and grinned at her. He pulled it out of his mouth.

"Stop what Granger?" he moved a little towards her. Hermione felt a flush run over her. Her parents still talking incessantly behind their menus, had no clue that Hermione and Malfoy were in the midst of a tension filled moment.

"Stop looking at me like that" she whispered and sat up a little straighter. A flash shot through Malfoy's eyes and he couldn't help but grin roguishly at her.

"I'm not doing anything Granger, must be your delusional bookworm mind getting to you" Hermione huffed, but stopped when Malfoy lifted his hand and motioned her closer with a come hither gesture. Hermione gulped and dared herself to move closer. Malfoy smirked.

"I think you need to get your head out of those romance novels Granger" Hermione, who was now pissed, shot up and pushed him back from her.

"You are such an ass. You…you…ugh!" She crossed her arms once again and glared at the wall.

"So have you decided what you two are getting?" Hermione's mother asked. She stopped however when she noticed Hermione with her arms crossed scowling and Malfoy with a huge grin on his face, reading the menu. "Ok then" she whispered to herself. This was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had come and finished; Hermione was beyond annoyed. Forget the fact the she was about to strangle him for his sneaky remarks, the table was a little too small and cosy. She hated the table right now. She couldn't help but begin to flush at their close proximity and she hoped that his leg was accidentally brushing against hers every now and then.

"Stop it" she snapped as his leg brushed against hers. Malfoy put down his glass and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What are you talking about now Granger?" he seemed bored almost. Hermione looked at her dad who was speaking with her mother about something to do with dentistry. _Grr._ Her parents had told her to make conversation…that was ten minutes ago. She tried to ignore him, but the annoying thing happening under the table was getting to her.

"You know what Malfoy, so quit it" he squinted his eyes at her.

"So Granger has finally gone insane, I knew this day would come"

"Malfoy, don't play dumb. If you don't stop right now, you'll come out of this evening in a cast" he smirked and bit his lip. Hermione turned away from him. She felt it again and snapped her head towards him.

"What if I don't stop?" he asked huskily. His voice shot something through her that made her stomach dance.

"Malfoy, get any part of yourself away from me" she warned.

"Right, as if you want that" he grinned.

"Why are you such an annoying git? I have never met anyone like you. You frustrate me beyond belief. Cant you ever be normal?"

"What you see is what you get sweetheart. And why do you ask me that question when you are an equally annoying bookworm. Only for me, I enjoy annoying you to watch you squirm"

"Ooooohh! You are so beyond frustrating. I'm not going to sit here and take anymore of your shit. Stop talking to me and stop with the leg thing. Your lucky that my parents are here otherwise your leg, would be hacked off" Malfoy merely smirked at her.

"If its annoying you so much, then why have you been playing footsies with me this whole time?" he shot her a half smile. Hermione had nothing to say to that. Realisation hit her. In fact she had been, from the moment he began, she was a willing participant. Their legs intertwining and rubbing slowly up and down, teasing, torturing.

Hermione's eyes flew wide and she stood up from the table, throwing her napkin down in her plate.

The sudden move caused her parents to stop talking and look up at her in alarm.

"Hermione are you ok?" Her mother asked. Hermione shot Malfoy a glare and he looked back at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm fine. It's a little too small in here" she took her coat. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air" with that, she swung her coat over her shoulders and weaved her way out of the restaurant.

xxxxxxxxxooxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked out into the chilly air and began to walk up the street. It was not as busy now, only a few people walked the sidewalk getting to their destination.

Hermione felt as if she were at breaking point. Curse this stupid Malfoy! What was he doing to her? She didn't feel normal anymore. The feelings that were cursing through her veins were indescribable. She hated that she was so frustrated and confused. She hated being like this because she didn't know what to think anymore.

"If you continue standing out here, you are bound to get into some sort of trouble" Hermione spun around. She had walked up the street and was a little way away from the restaurant.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupidity right now" Malfoy glared at her.

"The only reason I'm here is cos your parents sent me to find you" he snapped

"Get lost Malfoy. I can take care of myself and I will come back when I am ready" she snapped back and pushed past him, heading further up the street. Malfoy was quick on her heals. Hermione could feel him behind her but chose to ignore him. she walked further up and passed the windows of shops as she went.

"Granger, we have to go back now. I want to get away from your face as soon as possible" he grabbed her arm and Hermione spun around slapping him away.

"Don't touch me!" she pushed him back and pulled her coat around her tighter, it was getting colder.

"Excuse me? Don't touch me? Granger, if I let you walk up here by yourself, Merlin knows what sort of trouble you are going to get into"

"As if you care Malfoy" she spat his name "You wouldn't care if I got hit in the head and I was dying. All you'd say is 'oh, the mudblood finally got what she deserved. Mneh, mneh, menh'" she said mimicking him in her best imitation of him. Hermione was expecting some sort of explosion But instead, Malfoy began to laugh. "What? What's so fucking funny?" she shot at him. But he was not responding. "Malfoy! Stop laughing! It's not funny" she pushed him back and he kept laughing. "Stop it! You are infuriating me" she pushed him again and again until his back hit a shop window. She went to push him again, but he caught both her arms.

"Granger, I suggest you stop touching me," he warned, his laughter subsiding. His touch was like fire. His hands wrapped around her wrists sent shock waves through her and made her want to squirm out of his touch in fear of being burnt.

"Malfoy," she breathed "let go of me" she looked up at Malfoy who in return put on his most winning smile and pulled her a little closer to him.

"No. I don't think I will just yet" Hermione's cheeks were flushed pink as she could feel his body heat radiating off him. They were close, but their bodies were not touching.

"Malfoy, I suggest you-" she cut off immediately when she saw him bend down and brush his lips along the crook of her neck. Her breath hitched. The feel of his warm lips caused goosebumps to cover her body. He travelled a series of hot little kisses along her neck to the hollow under her ear. Hermione was shaking. She closed her eyes and tried to speak but couldn't. He was doing something to her that was driving her insane. Malfoy slightly licked and sucked on a patch of skin under her jaw line, causing Hermione to tilt her head slightly towards him, silently begging for more.

She wanted to touch him, but he wouldn't let her. He still held her wrists and she wanted nothing more than to touch him. She leaned in towards the source of the sucking sensation and felt herself moan slightly. She bit her lip, how was it that she was letting this happen? Stupid Malfoy. She hated him so much.

She felt him lick over the reddened area and he brought his face up again. He looked at her and leaned forward this time, to claim her lips. Hermione nervously licked her lips and closed her eyes.

But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Malfoy standing a few feet from her, pretending to look in a shop window.

"There you two are! Come on, its getting late and I think it's time to go home. We have work tomorrow" Her mother said as they walked down the street. Hermione stood still. ARGH! She could strangle her parents. Yes, strangle. She admitted that she actually wanted to kiss Malfoy!

She headed towards the car behind Malfoy and she couldn't pass the opportunity of the view. She smiled slightly and then traced the deep red mark with her finger tips. She was beyond confused. This was Malfoy! Malfoy + Hermione + hickies do NOT mix.

She sighed and got into the back seat with Draco. He seemed to be ignoring her completely the whole trip home, by looking out the window. But his body language said otherwise. He was sitting as close to her as possible, their bodies touching often as the car bumbed along the road. This was more than either could bear.


End file.
